The Invisible Walls Trilogy
by Elizabeth Rosalin
Summary: Lizzy was just a normal newbie mom in New York until her boyfriend Luke got in a bit of trouble and managed to cause the kidnapping of Lizzy and Luke's daughter before they ever even decided the babies' name.


I wish I could say I never knew who I was before meeting you. Honestly, I really never thought about what would happen if I met "the one". I just figured it would never happen, so I moved on from the whole idea years before I ever saw your face. I don't mean you weren't special, because you were, and I guess I really loved you. Who am I to deny my fate? I guess I'm me to deny my fate. I hate how all of this ended, but I'm not nearly as sad as you'd expect about all of this.

I remember your black hair, green eyes, and strong arms. I remember how you hid behind all these walls you put up, but I broke them down. Even only for a second I knew you loved me as much as you could allow yourself. I know you suffered, but I was there. I took just as much as you, but instead of breaking, I stood tall but splintered. I wish you could've done the same for me. That's okay, I know it was hard, and I loved you enough for the both of us. Oddly enough, I don't think I'll shed a single tear over it. I'm over it. I'm over you... Or can I even do that?

I pick myself up off the ground, struggling on my possibly broken leg. I feel the cold steel in my palm, for a moment I had forgotten the gun was ever in my hands. I wonder for a moment if I could actually do it, if I could just kill him. If I could actually let myself end this for the first time ever. I feel the warm blood streaming down from my arms, legs, and the gash across my scalp. I feel the dizziness sinking in, and begin to fear I won't be able to make the shot. I begin to fear if I'll take this opportunity at all, if I will just let him go. I won't be able to forgive myself either way, so what should I do? I look into your somber eyes, I know you're saying something, but my ears won't stop ringing. I begin to cry and feel the shock wearing off, pain sinks into my frigid body. He deserves this after what he's done.

At first it came as a shock, he looked at the small pistol in my hands and began to beg. It didn't matter what he did, I knew I needed to take the shot. Sound began to fade in, and I could hear your voice begging for me to put it down and let you go. I needed this, but the question is... do I need you more? I pull the trigger, and begin to realize how terrible killing you would leave this world. Well, my world. I only notice less than seconds later that a click happened, the gun never went off. The tears begin to fall faster and faster, and you look up at me.

"How could you do this to us?" my voice shaking, my world tearing apart. My heart was broken the second I saw you walking towards me so long ago. You look at me with those big green doe eyes and tears begin to fall down your perfectly pale cheeks, leaving me breathless yet again. No, I have to hate you.

"I love you, Liz. What did I do to you? You are ruining the life we have. What's wrong with you?" He yells back at me. He doesn't even know what he's done to me.

"You know what you did. You ruined everything, not me! I have loved you since I first saw you, but you- you tore my heart in half. Yet you have the gall to ask me what you did? What's wrong with me? You are the problem. I just wish that that gun had two more bullets. One for you and one for me." I couldn't take it. The pain I've suffered because of him is just too much to bear. If only, If only.

"Oh, god what have I done?" he strained as tears began to fall down his blood-streaked cheeks.

I never knew how much she hated me, even when she told me she loved me. I knew we had problems, most caused by me, but I thought she knew... I remember the first night we went out on a date. I miss the days when we sat in silence, when our kisses were so deep it melted that icy heart of mine. I wish I had never agreed to do this to her. But I didn't know her then... as if that's an excuse for all I've done.

"Liz... I'm so sorry. I just didn't" he started, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"What? Didn't freaking realize!" I know I've upset her now...

"No. Yes. No- Liz, Please." I plead with her to stop this insanity, but I know it's too late. Steam- or is it smoke- rose slowly from the warped car behind us. The metal dripping with her blood, she began to look dizzy and shaking.

"I hate how I let you do this to me. Let me fall for you so hard I couldn't see what was right in front of my face!" I've lost her for good now... She'll never listen to what I have to say before they arrive. She'll be gone and so will I, never to see each other again.

"Liz, just listen to me, Okay?" I could tell she was finally done with waving around that gun. "We don't have more than 60 minutes before they take us, you need to get out of here, and I can help with that." I can tell she refuses to believe me. "Just let me get you out of here, then you can ridicule my story. I'll tell you everything you want to know and more." We have so little time to go through with this. To get her cleaned up and disguised.

"Fine, but I need you to carry me, I don't think you were badly injured in the wreck. Where will we go?" She asks, throwing down the gun and wiping the crimson blood from her pale face. I maneuvered myself up from the cold concrete, and began to her up. I could hear the relief in her pain-filled sigh as I carried her away.

"Liz, just keep quiet and I'll save us. Don't worry" I try to reassure her, but I know she'll never love me or trust me the way she used to.

"Luke, I don't think I'll ever be able to love you again, but if you get me out of this alive, I'll try to give you a second chance. I'm sorry I tried to shoot you. Forgive me?" She said it so coldly, and I don't think that I have a for sure way to save us, but I'll be damned if I don't try my hardest to do this.

"Of course I forgive you, Liz. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness, not you. I love you, but I know I screwed everything up. I promise I'll do it." I say as we approach the big red door. Why would he leave the light on? He knows how dangerous that is! "Don't worry, I got this." I rang the doorbell and seconds later I saw his goofy blonde head appear in the hallway, slowly making his way towards the door and us.

"Why the hell is she here, Lucas!?" the admittedly cute guy in the doorway shouted in the quietest way possible. Luke shoved through him, heading down the hallway into what I can only guess is a living room. Who is that guy?

"They know about her." Two words and panic spread across his face, I can't just sit here in silence...

"Who's the cute guy?" I say, and I automatically regret it. Didn't I just promise Luke a second chance? What the hell is wrong with me? I look up to see the boy smiling a huge grin. He winks and tells me his name is Henry, and Luke seems seriously jealous right now. I laugh a little, and Lucas sets me down gently on the brown couch. "Can we get to the whole I'm injured thing? We can flirt later... If Luke- sorry Lucas- doesn't mind?" He leaves to get bandage from the kitchen, and I'm sitting looking at Henry. I really want to get out of here, but I know I'll die without Luke.

"So I'm cute am I?" He asks, taking a seat beside me on the couch, wiping blood off of me and unbuttoning my blood-satined blouse.

"Maybe a little, but just let me tease Luke a little. He's so hot when he's mad." I laugh, and Henry scoots a bit closer to me, taking the bandages from Luke and taking off my pants to clean up my cuts and broken bones. I feel a little embarrassed at first, but I look at the bigger picture. I'm an injured girl in a room with two really cute and strong guys... What girl wouldn't kill for this? Not me.

For the longest time I never knew what was wrong. I could see them, I could talk to them, but they treated me as though I was invisible. I never knew what I did to upset them, or if they just couldn't see me, but it was always the same. No matter where I went or what I did. Until I met Luke.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He said, his deep voice coaxing me into saying yes. I was honestly surprised he asked me, no one ever does. "So, uhm... What's your name?" he said, seeming to act nervous.

"My-My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. And yours?" I managed to get out those few words, but I was star-struck.

"Hi, Liz. My name is Lucas, just call me Luke. So, I was wondering. Can I buy you a coffee? I see that your muffin has crumbled, and you seemed like you could use a bit of a jolt to your system." He looked at me with big green eyes, and I knew it would be the first of a long series of coffee dates and surprise visits. I accepted his offer of a cup of coffee, but it seems that he only wanted to talk to me.

Pain brought me back to the cruel reality. I wasn't back in that coffee shop on Elm that I loved so much... No, we were still in Henry's house. I realized after a moment that I was wearing Luke's shirt, and my torn pants. I pulled myself out of the large bed and wandered down a large hallway leading to stairs. I could hear Henry and Luke talking to each other about how to get us out of New York and to safety.

"Hi guys." I walked into the familiar living room where Henry fixed me up, and Luke carried me upstairs. They both smiled at me, and Luke ran over to me.

"You really shouldn't be walking, you could hurt yourself. Henry, help me get her to the couch." The boys carried me to the couch and explained that we needed to get out of the country. Henry could get all of us on a plane, but there was no guarantee that it wouldn't just be a trap. I began to feel an ache in my leg and lifted it up onto the couch, I almost screamed when I saw the stitches that dotted my leg.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to do anything, we need to help you. We are going to take you to your apartment and get your things. After that we're going to Italy and never coming back again. Anywhere in the U.S isn't safe at all." explained Henry as he put his large jacket on me, helping me into Luke's arms and leading us out to his expensive-looking, jet black car. As soon as Henry put me inside I drifted off to sleep listening to -surprisingly- Mozart's 5th.

"Goodnight Liz..." was the last thing I heard before I shut my eyes.

The bumps in the road awoke me, I recognized the buildings around us. I pushed Henry's jacket off of me and slowly sat up.

"Morning Sunshine." said Luke, Henry was asleep in the passenger seat. His hair was an absolute mess, but he probably wouldn't care. "Your apartment is just a bit away. Maybe two or three minutes. Be prepared, okay. You can only be there for 5 minutes, they'll be there after they check my apartment. I'll keep you safe." We hit a speed bump and Henry woke up, he inhaled sharply, panic flashing across his eyes, but he calmed himself down.

"What do I need to get?" I asked, I don't even know for sure where we're going, so I need to know what to pack for... Sunshine? Siberia? Atlantis? I have absolutely no idea.

"Get a bathing suit, all of your money, enough clothes for a week, and anything else you might absolutely need. It won't be cold where we're going. Don't forget to smash your phone, Okay?" I guess I need to dress for heat then...

"I'll go up with you, Lizzie. Make sure you get things you need the safe way. I have a feeling something might go bad." the first thing Henry has said since he woke up was about the possibility of me getting hurt. They want to protect me, but I have no idea why. I look out the window on my right and see my apartment. It's beautiful and costly and HUGE.

"Here we are, remember, 5 minutes and then I'm coming up and making sure everything's alright." He stopped at the curb, Henry and I exited the car, but not before I slipped into Henry's leather jacket. Henry had a smile on his face and grabbed my hand. At first I jerked away, but he explained that we have to look normal, to blend, even if Luke wasn't happy about it.

"Good morning Ms. Elizabeth!" said the doorman ecstatically. He looked at Henry as though he had seen him before. He yanked my arm and whispered something in my ear. "They'll find you, you're done." Henry grabbed his side, no doubt where he kept his gun. The doorman let me go, and I held onto Henry's hand for dear life as we walked onto the elevator. I began to breathe heavier and faster, things became dizzy, I looked up at Henry and saw him beginning to worry about me.

"What happened, are you alright?" Henry asked, he pulled me into a hug. His hands running through my hair.

"He said they'd find me, that I was 'done'. I'm so scared." I held onto him tightly, and I knew he'd never let go. I found comfort and security in his arms. "Please don't let go of me. Please." tears ran down my cheeks, and even though I'm sure I looked terrible, I no longer cared. I needed this.

"I won't let go." Just as he spoke the words we reached my floor. When the doors opened, he let go, and held my hand tightly. I still felt safe, I looked up at him and saw the determination on his face. I began to smile and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"This is my apartment." I opened the door, and ran into my room, dragging Henry along with me. Everything was just as I left it, they hadn't been here yet. "I'll pack, watch the door." Henry kissed my hand and let go, he sat on the couch and watched the door. I walked into my bedroom and looked for a bag for my clothes and stuff.

I grabbed all of my shorts and five pairs of pants. The dresses hung in my closet, and I searched for at least four semi-short ones, I pulled them off the racks and shoved them into the beige suitcase that now laid on my bed. As I put the rest of my clothes and shoes into the bag I remembered that I needed money and a few other things before I was ready to go.

"Are you almost done?" called Henry from the couch. I could hear his worrying from here.

"I just need a few more things, less than a minute. Promise." I responded. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the essentials. Deodorant, Makeup bag, mouth stuff, and girl stuff. Took less than a minute, like I predicted. I stuffed all of the things into my suitcase and hurried out of the apartment with Henry leading me into the elevator again. His hand was strong and warm, as he set my suitcase behind us.

"You packed fast for a girl. Most take forever, you took 3 minutes." I guess that was a compliment...

"I just wanted to get out of there. I don't feel safe anymore." He gripped my hand tighter and promised once again to keep me safe. I knew he meant it.

As soon as the elevator dinged, letting us know we were almost back to the car, we ran out of the doors and pushed our way through the Lobby. The doorman was no longer there, so I didn't worry about being scared anymore. The cool breeze hit me in the face, the sun shone bright. This was a beautiful day, but there was just one problem... I am in danger. Luckily for me Luke still has the car running and ushers me into the backseat as soon as I step towards the street.

"What's wrong?" asks Luke, as he begins to drive down the crowded street. I begin to lay down and hide in Henry's jacket. It smelled like strawberries and champagne, a soft smell that made me warm and caused butterflies, no, bats to flutter in my gut.

Henry explained what happened and offered to drive so that Luke could sleep. Luke climbed in the back to sit with me, but I just began to cry and let him hold me, and eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

For the first time in months, I began to dream. It was short and I wish it had lasted longer, but when I saw those green eyes... Luke was holding a baby, singing a sweet lullaby that my dad used to sing to me. The baby began to giggle and smile when I walked into what seemed like a nursery. Luke kissed me and told me she missed me while I was gone.

I wake suddenly, and with tears still clinging to my reddened cheeks.

"Luke, I saw her. She was there. I screwed up." I began to whisper, to cry more intensely.

"No, Liz, Please. You have to forget her, she can't exist. I miss her too, but-"

"You said she missed me, you sang to her. She was REAL!" I began to raise my voice. I needed her, I need her now. Luke put his arms around me and I realized we were no longer in Henry's car, we were in a sunny place with a beautiful breeze that floated through the white filled room. "Where are we?" I ask, Luke lets me go and I try to stand, but my legs don't want to work.

"We CAN'T have her, I miss her too, our baby is gone forever. I wish we never had to give her up, but it was the only choice. And we're on a small island that only five people have ever seen or known about. This is an uncharted island near Australia. You have been sleeping since America, and I didn't want to wake you." Henry walks into the room, sand covering his feet, his pants partially soaked, and his hair an absolute mess. He smiles and throws my bikini at me.

"Let's swim, you need to relax for a bit and the pool is warm." Henry says, and I agree. I need to get her off of my mind.

"Give me a few minutes, where's the pool... and the bathroom?" I ask as I begin to stand up. Henry guides me down a large corridor and shows me my rooms. I have a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen that connects to the pool room.

"All of your stuff is unpacked, I'll be waiting in the pool for you." at that he leaves me be. I shed my clothes like they were a second skin, and began to tie on my black swimsuit. Instead of immediately heading out for the pool, I investigated the room. Everything smelled like Henry's jacket, strawberries and champagne, and I remembered that he was waiting for me. I walked out into the pool room, slowly releasing my grip on the metal door.

"Hey, how do you like everything?" asks Luke as he turns away from what seems like a very intense game of basketball... in the pool.

"It's amazing, but how long are we going to be here?" I ask as I drop the towel from around my hips. Henry glances at me, and blushes, but doesn't say anything before he steals the ball and makes a winning shot into the floating plastic hoop.

"About a week, after this we are going to Paris for a while." says Henry, as I dipped my feet in the water.

"Are we going to talk about my baby?" I ask. I hadn't thought about her since America.

"What do you want me to do, Liz? I know you never got to name her, to love her, to raise her, but how do you think I feel? Believe me when I say that we can't get her back." I wanted to name her Jenette, but Luke wanted to name her Amelia- Rose. I submerged my lower body in the warm pool water. Henry moved towards me, trying to comfort me.

"I want her back, and if we get her, we'll name her and love her." I have decided. We will get her back no matter what.

"What am I supposed to do?" asks Henry, "Just sit back and watch you guys? Why am I still here?" He can't leave, what can I say?

"You are staying and naming my baby, helping us raise her, but if we get her back we're coming here again." I look up to see the hanging plants, the red tiles checkering the white floors, Henry looking me desperately in the eyes. I know what I need to do now.

After we left the pool room I went to my new bedroom and laid down in the silky sheets. I've been sitting here for what feels like hours just thinking about her, Luke, and Henry. A pounding on the door awoke me from my daze. I stood up and walked towards the door hoping it was Luke.

"Hey Liz, we need to talk." I let him in and we sat on my bed. Luke looked at me and I could tell he had been crying. The faint redness around his eyes and nose. "I'm sorry for what I did, but it was either her or you. I loved you both and I told them no, but they took her anyway. It's all my fault. They're gonna take us too." He put his arms around me and I melted like butter on a hot muffin. Oh, how I've missed him. No, he's the reason our baby is gone, the reason why I'm hiding on some random island hundreds of miles away from any other people.

"I forgive you, Luke. I miss my baby, I missed you, I need you both back. But what about Henry? He's right, I don't want him to be all alone with nothing to do." I say it remembering the things I felt in the elevator at my old apartment. How safe he made me feel, how great it felt to be wrapped up in his arms.

"I didn't think this through... Maybe he'll meet someone when we go to Paris in a week. He could stay there and we'll come back here with our sweet little girl." He thinks that I could just let Henry go? How could I? I'm so torn. Let's just hope that he finds someone in Paris.

"Do you want to stay in here with me tonight?" I ask, reminiscing about those nights when he just held me and we slept in peace and quiet. No words were necessary now, he moved over on the bad and pulled the blanket over us. At first it was cold, but he warmed me, his strong arms pulling me close to him. I almost forgot about Henry that night as I slept safely in his arms.

Light shone through the windows, reminding me that we weren't at home anymore. We're on a freaking ISLAND, but that's nothing new. I felt his arms still around me, I smelled his cologne, the one I bought him for his birthday a few weeks ago. I smiled and sat up, disrupting his sleep. He sat up and groaned, realizing what time it was I began to panic. Henry has been by himself all day. He knows he stayed in here last night... what does he think happened? Oh, god.

"We've got to get up, Henry has been by himself since he woke up." I began to change into a pretty blue dress. It was flowery and short and was one of the only dresses of mine I'll ever wear again. I opened the door and walked out to see Henry sitting by himself in the kitchen. "Hey, sorry, I've been sleeping a lot lately." I chuckled and Henry smiled faintly. I really hurt his feelings, and that surprisingly hurt me as well.

"It's fine. So... where's Luke?" as if on cue Luke walked up behind me and laughed.

"She wanted to talk and we fell asleep." He tried to play it off like nothing happened, but we all know. I sat down next to Henry and asked what he was doing, Luke walked out onto the beach, leaving us alone.

"What is this?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes. I could see how upset he was, how am I supposed to deal with these two?

"What do you mean, Henry?" I say this knowing absolutely that he feels played. "Nothing happened, I just couldn't sleep and he was upset so we talked about her."

"That's what happened? You two... I swear. You still love him, I shouldn't be here. I wish you never showed up at my door." at that he stormed off, but I wouldn't let him go. I followed him down the corridor with tall windows and red tiles.

"I don't love him, I swear it. He ruined my life and the only reason he's even alive right now is because I didn't have anymore bullets in that stupid gun!" I scream it, I hear a pained gasp come from him. He looks towards me, slowly walks at me and kisses me. Not softly, the way that Luke kisses, but rough and deep, as though only I could give him what he needed. It was urgent and passionate, he ran his fingers through my wavy blonde hair and I let his arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't even breathe it was so... I can't even describe it.

He let go and stopped kissing me, and I never knew how so good it would feel to kiss him. Instead of ending it there, I pulled him back and kissed him with the same urgency, passion, and maybe even love that he did. I let go of him the way we did before and I smiled, walking away to find Luke on the beach.

I opened the door, a warm breeze began to wind across the white sand. My feet sank into the dense and humid white sand. I looked up across the island, and Luke stood a few feet into the water, his hair was tousled and a grin was on his face.

"Hey, come check out the water." shouted Luke, I began to walk out to the water and remembered what I did. I told him I'd give him another chance when this was over... I stood next to Luke in the water and felt the warm ocean waves crash against my ankles. The water held fish and crabs and so many other little creatures who'll never have the problems I do, and for a moment I become jealous of the fish at my feet.

"Wow, the water's so warm, You'd think it would be cold." I say, grinning widely, I learned a long time ago how to wear a false smile. Especially after she was taken from me.

"How's Henry? Is he good?" he wanted to know what happened, but if I told him it'd break his heart.

"He wants to go to Paris tomorrow morning. He doesn't like staying on this island." I bluffed, he grabbed my hand and laid a small white pearl in my hand.

"I guess we're going to Paris sooner than we thought. I found this in one of the shellfish, I hope you like it." I blushed and he laid a delicate kiss on my cheek. We turned back and walked closer to the house and Henry came outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's all watch the last beach sunset we'll see for a while." I turned around and dropped onto the ground, Henry and Luke sat down opposite of me. We watched pink, red, purple, and so many other colors swirled across the sky.

The sunset was absolutely wonderful, but the stars that followed were even more so. I was fully at peace until I felt Henry's hand on mine, I remembered that we were going to Paris the very next day. What am I going to do? Suddenly a whirring begins to sound faintly, and soon it becomes even louder. "What the hell?" I exclaim, grabbing Henry's hand and running inside with Luke not far behind.

Something falls to the ground and sand is flying, suddenly an explosion thrusts us forward, blood spatters against the door in front of me and I hear screams beneath the ringing in my ears. I feel a wetness coming from my ears and legs, I lift my bruised hand and feel blood beginning to gush from so many places that I begin to scream. I look over at Luke's limp body and feel tears pouring down my cheeks when I realize he's not breathing.

"Luke? Luke!? Oh, God! No!" I am screaming hysterically when Henry begins to perform CPR. Henry is pushing down on his chest, trying to get him to breathe, and my sobs are all I can hear now. Henry suddenly stops CPR and I see loss striking his eyes. He's gone and there's nothing I can do.

"Luke, honey, are you Okay? You're okay, we need to get inside." I pull on his arms, shaking him, but he still won't move. I look at his face, his eyes are open, tears pooling in his eyes, those green eyes are killing me. I'll never get to hear his laugh, have his strong arms wrapped around me, smell his cologne-soaked hoodie. All I have is Henry, but I don't even know that for sure.

"Liz...We have to go, we need to get out of here." He puts his arms around me, but I can still see his sweet doe eyes and the smile that he died with. I slowly stand up and walk into the house, tears and blood dripping onto the white and red marble tiles. Henry picked up Luke's limp body, blood gushing from gashes on his chest and legs, and carried him in behind me.

The air was wet and cold, unlike what I had experience for the past two days that I stayed on this wretched island. I look up to Henry and smile faintly, tears still streaming down my cheeks, staining my face red. Henry makes his way over to me, reminding me that after they leave, we must go. I can't imagine Paris without Luke. I let small sobs escape my cracked lips, I take a deep breath and wipe the tears away. Sand falls onto the floor, and I see blood staining my white shorts, my willowy tank top torn, and my blonde hair partially burned.

"Lizzy? The bombs have stopped, we need to get our stuff and prepare to leave. I know that Luke wouldn't want you to give up, to stay here and die." I look up at him and push off the black couch, putting my hair behind my ears and slipping into my sandals. I nod in agreement and he takes me upstairs, I follow him to the kitchen where we left Luke. His black hair covers his big green eyes, so I immediately move his hair, allowing me to see his somehow unscathed face in the light of a broken kitchen. His eyes are closed and I feel like its my fault, like I'm the reason our baby will never meet her Dad. I can't focus on that right now, I can go back to being a mess on the plane out of here.

"Come help me get my things" I say, leading him down the tall hallway. What used to be red and white marble is now just rubble and fire. I am just glad that we're still inside and partially safe. Not many words were said as I opened my wooden door and saw the bed, still messy from cuddling with Luke.

"I'll get everything, just sit on the bed. We have to hurry so don't get comfortable." Henry runs into the bathroom and begins shoving things back into my beige suitcase, reminding me that we only got here two days ago. Everything started less than a week ago, but if I had listened to Luke the first time we wouldn't be in this mess.

I can't think straight, I can barely hold myself together, all I really can do is torture myself. I feel myself falling apart in ways that Henry couldn't possibly fix. Maybe if I hadn't kissed Henry... maybe Luke would be here. Tears slip down my cheek, I can't even feel the tears anymore, I am numb. Who am I now? What do we do? Do we just go to Paris and keep trying to get my little girl?

"Lizzy, come on, I have everything. We have to go." I shake my head, feeling dazed. I stand up and pause, I can't leave him here. When we exit the room he grabs my hand, leading me down the hallways and back into the kitchen.

"Wait a second..." I run over to the couch just a few feet away and grab Luke's hoodie, the one he wore last night. I hold it up and smile, it still smells like him. "Okay, we can go." I whisper, taking Henry's hand again.

The hallways began to shift into windowless cement blocks, making me feel like I am touring a New York subway-minus the spray paint and old lady smell. We continue to walk down the now bleak halls until we reach a glass door. Immediately blinding me, the sun shone down, confusing me. Hadn't we just watched the sunset with Luke? How long did I black out- did I black out? Henry presses a button on the door and the sand begins to move, sinking in front of us. As soon as I see it I wonder just how rich Henry is...

It rose out of the ground, engine whirring, laughter slips from my chapped lips. The waves crashing on the beach in the distance don't deter me, I know that they must've thought of everything, and I haven't thought of anyone but me...

"Hey, are you ready?" He carefully lays his hand on my aching shoulder, "I'll open the door, just be ready to strap in for the first few minutes of flight." Henry rushes over to the big door that has suddenly appeared in the side of the Aircraft and holds his hand out to me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I really wish we never had to leave, but just thinking about Luke... I loved him so much for so long that I forgot how to do anything but that. And all of a sudden I hated him, I missed him, and could barely function anymore. I began to head towards Henry, reaching out for his hand.

"We're gonna find her, Henry, and when we do... I haven't figured that out yet, but I want you to be there for her." Henry smiles, a stray tear streaming down his cheek.

"We'll find her, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you two happy." I step inside the Aircraft and the door seals behind me. I push my now-burned hair behind my ear and Henry straps me into the seat, offering food, clothes, and a blanket.

"All of the above, I am really hungry and cold." Henry disappeared into one of the cabins and returned only moments later with everything I asked for. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, I know Luke was your friend-"

"Shh None of that matters now, I am here. I will protect you, and I promise that I will help you find your daughter." He kisses my hand and pulls the soft blue blanket over me. Slowly things begin to go black, and I feel as though I am drifting into a heavenly sleep I wish to never wake up from.


End file.
